This invention relates generally to a boat windshield mounting device, and more specifically to a boat windshield which includes a deck fastened mounting strip which is slidably interlocked to front and wing sill frame members of the windshield. In present day boat construction, especially skiffs, runabouts and motor boats, it is required that the construction of a vessel include extensive application of styrofoam underneath the deck surface for additional buoyancy in case of emergencies. The application of styrofoam under the front deck has greatly increased the labor time required for mounting the windshield to the boat deck in that access to the underside of the boat deck is extremely limited. Prior art windshield mounting devices which use nut and bolt connectors require underside access for installation, greatly increasing the windshield mounting time.
The instant invention does not require access to the underside of the boat deck, reducing greatly installation time. With the instant invention, which includes front and wing sill windshield frame members having a chamber disposed along their bottom surface, the chamber having a restricted opening, a rigid unitary mounting strip is interlocked into the sill frame chamber and fastened by sheet metal screws to the deck. Thus, the windshield may be mounted from the top of the deck without regard to access below the deck to achieve rigid mounting and fastening of the windshield to the boat deck itself. The construction of the mounting device includes an additional channel disposed in the bottom surface of the sill frame members which receive a resilient gasket or seal to prevent moisture or water from being received between the connection of the sill frame member and the mounting strip.